


Battle For Her Heart

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care





	Battle For Her Heart

So... I have a question for y’all. Concerning “Battle For Her Heart”, that is. 

Someone suggested doing a story from Marinette’s point of view, and I know I should probably be doing this myself, but I want to hear what the audience thinks.

So, I ask you this. Should I write one from Marinette’s perspective or not? If so, should it cover from the day she met Luka at the club to her marriage with Adrien, or a shorter span of time? 

I’m going to leave y’all with that and try to get some actual stories uploaded. Thanks!


End file.
